


Drabble #7

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Drabble #7

Dean stares up at the door in front of him, duffel clutched in one hand and the paper the girl at the grocery store gave him in the other. He double checks the number on the door, takes a deep breath, and knocks.

The man who answers the door is much taller and broader than Dean remembers, and it takes him a moment to realizes it’s his little brother.

“Hi, Sam,” Dean says. “Long time no see.”

“Dean,” Sam says, tugging Dean into an embrace.

Dean returns the hug. “You got tall, Sammy,” he observes.

“Come in,” the younger Winchester says, stepping back and holding the door open. He closes it behind his brother. “What’re you doing here, Dean?”

“I… um…” he shifts nervously, gaze falling to the floor, and then mutters, “Dad kicked me out. He found out that I’m bisexual.”

Fury flashes across Sam’s features, but he doesn’t seem surprised to hear that Dean’s bi. “That asshole. What happened?”

“Remember Cas?”

“Of course I do. You guys were attached at the hip growing up.”

“He… he went away to college, but he was visiting last week and he asked me on a date. Dad caught us kissing afterwards. He told me that he won’t have a… a faggot for a son, and to leave and never come back.”

“Dean,” Sam murmurs. He pulls his brother in for another hug. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Dean says. “Cas is living in a dorm, so I couldn’t go to him. I was just hoping I could stay here for a while, at least until I get a job and my own place. I’ll start looking right away, I promise, I-”

“Sam?” an unfamiliar female voice calls from further in the apartment. “Who is it?”

A tall, absolutely gorgeous woman emerges from the doorway to what Dean thinks is the kitchen. She has long blonde hair and her blue eyes are bright as she wipes her hands on a towel. She tosses the towel over her shoulder, hooking an arm around Sam’s waist.

“Jess, this is my brother, Dean,” Sam says, turning a little in the woman’s embrace to loop his arms around her shoulders. “Dean, this is my fiancée, Jess.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dean says, shaking the offered hand. He’s a little surprised to find that Sam’s engaged, but then again he hasn’t heard much from Sam in almost two years. “You know, I gotta tell you, you are way out of my brother’s league.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Jess, Dean got kicked out by our dad because he’s bisexual. Is it okay if he stays here for a while, at least until he finds his own place?”

“Of course,” she says, smiling at Sam before turning to Dean. “Any family of Sam’s is welcome here. I have one condition.”

Sam glances at her, confused, but Dean quickly replies. “Anything.”

“You will be required to assist in wedding planning.”

Dean grins, watching Sam turn a bitch face on his fiancée. “Sam, I like this girl.”


End file.
